Learning How To Growl
by Elizabeth-98
Summary: Nessie is bored one day, when her favorite Uncle. Emmett. teachers how to growl. Cute one shot fluff!


_Set after BD _

* * *

Nessie P.o.V

I'm all ready to head over to the big house. Mom and dad came in my room.

"Hey Ness you going to the big house?" Mommy asked I nodded.

"Aren't you two coming?" I said with a sad look on my face. They looked at me.

"No Ness with need some private time." Dad said I didn't know what that meant I just shrugged. I started walking out the door.

"Well I'm going Emmett and I can find something fun to do," I let my mind wonder thinking about the time we played with bears or annoyed that lion they were fun times. Then I remembered dads a mind reader Opps.

"Nessie no bears or your defiantly getting to me like Emmett." Daddy said I nodded and ran out the house. When I got there it didn't seem like anyone was home. I sat on the floor playing with a bouncy ball lately I've been really bored Daddy and Mommy never want to play. Only Uncle Emmy and Uncle Jazz.

"BOO." I turned around to see Emmett I giggled. He laughed.

"You scared me Uncle Emmett." We both giggled, and then I went sad again thinking about how bored I am. He pulled me into his lap.

"Hey Ness what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm really bored no one wants to play with me." I pouted he just smiled at me.

"Where's your mom and dad?" He asked, I rolled my eyes.

"They said they were having private time today." I shrugged not knowing what that meant. Emmett let out a loud laugh then pulled me too my feet and we began running. "Hey Uncle Em where are we going?" I asked we came to a stop at a clearing.

"You said you were bored I'm gonna teach you how to growl." He answered simply I was confused.

"But you already taught me that." I said I showed him my best growl. He laughed.

"Silly Nessie, we're vampires growls come naturally but I'm gonna teach you to growl like a bear." I cracked a smile so did he.

"But how are we gonna do that?" I asked he pulled me onto his shoulders I giggled.

"We're gonna let a bear teach us." That sounded really fun I imagined a bear in a suit teaching a class I showed Emmett with my power he laughed too.

"But daddy said not to do anything involving a bear." He scoffed.

"Whatever, now I can hear a bear hibernating about 3 minutes away." We began to move slowly.

"But I don't want to wake a bear up." I said nervously he hit my nose.

"We watch the bear they growl in their sleep." When we got there he was right we listened to the growl and I memorized it Emmett took me back to the clearing set me down and we faced each other. "Okay Ness now think of something that makes you mad, like for me it's Jasper beating me at COD and never letting it go." He growled that was really good I clapped. "Your turn." He claimed.

"Mine is Aunt Alice throwing away my favorite shirt because I'd worn it more than once." Emmett laughed I let out a loud growl it sounded good. On the way back we growled all the way. Then Aunt Rosalie came into view and looked puzzled why we were growling.

"Why are you too growling?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Uncle Emmett taught me how to growl like a bear." I growled for her she laughed then she realized how I learnt. She faced Emmett.

"You took her near a bear didn't you?" She looked slightly angry. Emmett looked at me.

"Nessie run to our secret hiding place." He yelled, I laughed and we both bolted for our hiding place it was a tree house Emmett built us in the trees we planned all our pranks here.

"Wow that was close." I said, we started planning a new prank when I suddenly felt tired I drifted off to sleep in Emmett's lap.

Emmett P.o.V

Nessie the mastermind had gone to sleep my pranks were great but she had the brains. I took her down from our tree house and went to take her home I stopped outside the door just in case they were still having private time.

"Is it safe to come in or are you still having private time?" I asked they both laughed.

"No come on in Emmett." Edward said happily I walked in they were snuggled up together on the couch they saw Nessie sleeping in my arms Edward moved to take her then I realized she was growling in her sleep I laughed out loud. Edward looked puzzled.

"Why is my daughter growling like a bear?" Edward asked Nessie was doing a good growl. Then Bella realized why.

"Emmett Cullen you took Nessie to see bears again didn't you, you're in so much trouble." Bella got up. I hesitated.

"Cya later." I chuckled then ran out the door whilst thinking to myself this was a great day.

The End


End file.
